A Taste
by blissfulbeauty84
Summary: Arthur gets a taste.


Guinevere moans as she parts her lips lost in complete pleasure. Arthur watches her transfixed nothing else exists, except her. All thoughts evade his mind. He is certain that if all his vital bodily functions weren't involuntary he would have died moments ago.

Guinevere is a sight to behold licking her lips she catches the juices running down her face. She is breath-taking. He's always known this. But seeing her like this, her perfect creamy brown skin bathed in fading sunlight, her full lips glistening with sweet nectar. And the sounds she is making.

How did they end up here?

It started out as a simple summer road trip. Arthur, Morgana his sister, Merlin his best friend and Gwen Morgana's best friend, were all hanging out at Merlin's house, waiting for him to finish packing. They were all going to spend the weekend at the lake where they rented a two bedroom cabin.

The drive was about six hours away so they decided to make a whole trip of it, stopping at various dinners and shops along the way. Morgana spotted a small oddities shop where they looked at shriveled heads and other odd things. Merlin had selected at dinner for breakfast, Gwen choose a tiny antiques shop where she added to her collection of miniature glass kittens. And Arthur had chooses a really cool drive thru. They were about an hour away from the lake as the sun began to set.

"Ohhh!" Morgana calls from the back seat. "A fruit orchard! Let's go!

"No Morgana. You've already choose."

"But-"

"No we all agreed. One stop each."

"Everyone would enjoy it!" Morgana adds.

Arthur sighs.

"It does sound really nice." Merlin agrees quickly earning a flirtatious wink from Morgana.

Gwen and Morgana both laugh. Merlin has always had the biggest crush on Morgana.

"Ugh. Not you too." Arthur groans.

The car moves past another sign for the fruit orchard.

"And I'll bet Gwen would love it too." Morgana states with a mischievous smile. She found out her brother had a crush on her childhood best friend days ago but he swore her to secrecy.

"Morgana!" Gwen gasps embarrassed.

Arthur's eyes look with Guinevere through the rear view mirror.

"We don't have to go Arthur." Gwen states, she wants to go but they all agreed one stop each.

"I think we would all enjoy it." Arthur quickly responds taking the next exit for the fruit orchard.

As soon as the car stops in the gravel parking lot they all hop out. They are greeted by an older gentlemen with silver-grey hair.

"Hey y'all come on out back. Welcome to Gauis Family Orchards." He smiles handing them two straw baskets. "We got all kinds of fruit trees out back y'all go on ahead and pick what you want and we'll get you sorted out later."

Arthur smiles taking the basket. "Thank you."

Morgana takes the other one. "Okay so how are we gonna do this?"

"Maybe we should split up." Merlin suggests sliding over to stand a little closer to Morgana.

Arthur rolls his eyes, he knows Merlin has a crush on his sister but why did he have to be so obvious about it?

Arthur cautiously walks to stand near Guinevere. "So where do you want to start?"

She smiles at him. "How about the peach trees?"

He smiles back. "Sounds great."

They quietly walk towards the peach trees after the signs mounted on small wooden post along the dirt path. Once they reach the peach trees the stop and look around the tree for the sweetest fruits.

Guinevere gazes at the top of the tree longingly but she starts to pick the fruit closer to the bottom instead.

Arthur notices. "Would you like some peaches from the top?"

She looks over at him. "No it's fine really. I just heard once that the sweetest fruit are always at the top of the tree. But these sandals I choose to wear, I doesn't matter I'm sure these will be just as sweet."

He smiles at her choice of footwear glancing down at her golden sandals, as the straps wrap up her honey-toned legs like vines. Arthur sets down the wicker basket and looks over the tree. Placing his hands on the branches he starts to climb.

"Arthur you really don't have to-"

"It's okay." He continues climbing.

"I don't want to be a problem."

"It's no problem. Your not a problem, you're wonderful."

_Crap was that out loud?_

"What was that?" She asks looking up at him.

"I said these will sure taste wonderful."

He reaches the first highest peach, plucking it from the branch he hands it to her. The way her fingers gaze his sends heat through his body. After collecting about a dozen he starts to climb back down. Guinevere is sitting on a bench looking over their harvest. Once his feet hit the ground he hears it. A quiet moan. Then a wistful sigh.

Guinevere is a sight to behold licking her lips she catches the juices running down her face. She is breath-taking. He's always known this. But seeing her like this, her perfect creamy brown skin bathed in fading sunlight, her full lips glistening with sweet nectar.

"Guinevere." Arthur whispers as he approaches her.

"Would you like a taste?" She asks opening her eyes and smiling at him. Holding the fruit dangerously close to her mouth.

_Is she flirting with me?_

Making his choice within a slipt second, he kisses her covering her lips with his own. She kisses him back biting on his bottom lip and he grins. She pulls away shyly and smiles at him.

"Delicious." He says softly tracing his hands along her cheek.

**_A/N: Congrats if you thought this was something smutty! If you didn't get your mind in the gutter, it's fun!_**


End file.
